The Management and Administrative Core (MAC) of the Oregon Roybal Center for Aging & Technoll (ORCATECH) functions to ensure that the Center remains consistent with our Roybal Center's goals and theme - novel measurement and translation in behavioral and social science using pervasive computing technologies in the home and community. Consistent with this purpose, the ORCATECH MAC manages the activities of the Center, providing coordination, research planning, logistical, centralized resources, and technical support. In order to achieve the overall goals encapsulated in our overarching Center Specific Aims the MAC has the following MAC Specific Aims: 1) To shape and sustain the strategic vision of the Center through a coordinated administrative infrastructure of oversight and guidance incorporating the ORCATECH Council, Executive Committee, Advisory Committee and Roybal program leadership; 2) To manage and integrate the individual units and resources of the center including the Pilot Core, ORCATECH Council activities, Response Over Internet Cohort, Life Laboratory and Data Archive; 3) To communicate and disseminate new knowledge and engage with multiple constituencies through presentations, publications, demonstrations and the media; and 4) To spur productivity of the Center and research in our focus area through fostering innovative networks or teams of researchers, facilitating translation into new products or adaptable technologies, and developing new researchers in the field through a robust pilot program and sharing of resources and knowledge.